


My Fathers Loved and Tended

by darke_wulf



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darke_wulf/pseuds/darke_wulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very quick fill for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/13264.html?thread=12796624#t12796624">this prompt </a>at the Star Trek XI Kink Meme.  5 times Spock was threatened with a graphic, gruesome death if he hurt Jimmy by someone not related to Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fathers Loved and Tended

**Author's Note:**

> __
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:  I don’t own them.  I’m not making any money from them
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
>  
> 
> Previously posted elsewhere.

**1. Lieutenant Commander Scott**

“I’ve gotta admit, seeing the two of ye as a pair is more than a mite surprising. It might not be fair o’ me, judging you on that little show what happened when I first came aboard our dear lady but, well, it’s had ta forget seeing a commanding officer tryin’ ta kill a fellow member of Starfleet with naught but his own two hands. 

“Honestly, I never thought tha Captain would have room in his heart for any save the _Enterprise_. He does seem quite taken with you, though, and there’s no arguing’ that he’s happier than I’ve ever seen him. 

“It’s not that I don’t like you, Commander, but Jim Kirk - well, it’s thanks ta him that I’m on this lovely lady. He went ta bat with Archer for me, and I don’t forget such things. Plus, he cares for our lady almost as much as I do – he shows her the respect she deserves. 

“I know that relationships come and go. The Captain in particular seems to have trouble maintaining a steady partner. I will nae blame you it things go south and the two of ye decide to amicably split.  
  
"But, if you hurt him – and rest assured Commander I will find out if ye do – you might want to avoid the transporters for a while, if you catch my drift. ‘Twould be truly terrible for ye to have an accident, and wind up with your head where your backside should be.  
  
“Now I’m not threatening you, Commander. I would never do such a terrible thing. I’m merely issuing a friendly warning ‘tis all.”  
  
  
 **2.  Cupcake**

“Permission to speak freely, Commander? 

“Look, Kirk and I started out on about as shitty a foot as we could.  I still don’t like the cocky bastard.  But he’s a hell of a good Captain.  He actually gives a shit about his security force – and everybody else on this ship.  I’ve gotta admit, between Pike and Kirk I’ve been spoiled, but I’ve heard stories about how other Captains treat their subordinates.  Fuck if I’m going to put up with that shit.

“Which basically means that I either keep Kirk alive or risk getting stuck with some fucktard of a captain who doesn’t give a shit about anyone but himself.

“So here’s the thing.  For the most part, I’m all for you and Kirk being together.  Another set of eyes looking out for that idiot is always a good thing.  But we all know how he gets when he’s upset.  Those six weeks you kept him hanging before agreeing to date?  You owe all of security - a lot - for keeping him alive and mostly whole.

“I don’t even want to think about what he’d be like if you broke his heart now that he’s become so fucking dependent on you.  So you’re going to make absolutely sure that you don’t break his heart.  You’re not going to dump him.  You’re not going to yell at him.  You’re not even going to look at him funny.  Cause there’s no way in hell I’m going to let the Enterprise get stuck with an asshole for a captain because Kirk decided to commit suicide by away mission.

“You get upset with him, grab somebody from security – we’ll be more than happy to spar with you.  But any injury he gets from being stupid on an away mission because you’re being a snooty bitch, you’ll find yourself suffering, too.”  


  
**3.  Ambassador Spock**

“I realize that the intense emotions that Jim incites in you likely cause you concern.  I myself had to deal with similar confusion with my own Jim.  Having been raised as we were, to follow the tenants of the teachings of Surak, being willing to… let go, and be comfortable with such feelings is beyond difficult.  I admit to my great shame that I caused my own Jim much unnecessary pain with my struggles to deny my feelings for him.  
“I am more than happy to serve as a resource for yourself – a mentor in dealing with this confusion.

“Happily, you will find that your relationship with Jim will no doubt be much easier than others you may have attempted in your past.  My Jim never expected me to be Vulcan, or human, or any indeterminable combination of the two.  He only asked that I be Spock.  In the time I have spent with the Jim of this universe, I have found this to be the same for him.

“Jim also has a most uncanny ability to know our thoughts and emotions – even those we refuse to acknowledge even to ourselves.  With Jim you will – if you have not already – find a level of companionship and a sense of… home… beyond even that which we knew with our mother.

“And yet, while Jim understands us better than any other – indeed perhaps even better than we ourselves – it is neither permissible nor fair to assume that with that understanding, remaining silent regarding our own feelings becomes acceptable.  You will need to confirm this with your own Jim, but when I was with mine the verbal declaration of my feelings was not often required, but it was always appreciated.

“The one thing I must stress, even if you find that you cannot be open with your feelings in the face of the world, hold nothing back in the safety of your mind.  Jim is capable of incredible understanding and compassion.  His mind is just as vibrant and welcoming here as it was in my universe.  Even when I was at my lowest point, Jim still embraced and supported me.  He loved me far beyond what I ever dreamed or deserved.

“… I would like to take this opportunity to point out that I am in the unique position of being intimately familiar with all of your weaknesses.  I am quite capable of, as the saying goes, ‘making you wish you were never born.’  I suggest that you keep this in mind.  Additionally, while I was willing to step aside to allow you the opportunity to discover the happiness and completeness that awaits you in a relationship with Jim, should you cause him pain it is unlikely I would be willing to step aside again.

“Jim Kirk was mine once.  It would be no hardship to me to claim him again.”  


  
**4.  Admiral Pike**

“I’ve always been fond of you, Commander.  I’d like to think we’ve had a fairly amicable relationship to this point.  You’ve been an exemplary officer, and I truly regret that we didn’t get the chance to really serve together as planned. 

“But Jim… well, Jim is special to me.  He’s probably the closest thing I’ll ever get to a son.  He’s been through hell, and yet he never let the universe break him.  Bend him a bit, sure – but for all the shit he’s put up with through the years, for him to still be so positive and determined… well, I can only hope I have his strength.

“I’m assuming by now Jim’s told you about his family, how he lost Winona and Sam?  When I found him, he was convinced that he was cursed, that anyone he dared to love he was basically sentencing to death.    I don’t know how you helped him, but just the fact that he’s willing to declare his feeling for you to all and sundry… well, I have to thank you for that.

“The problem is, you also have the power to break Jim completely.  He’s gone all in with you.  I don’t think you’ll hurt him.  You don’t seem like the type.  But, I would be doing Jim a disservice if I didn’t remind you that I hold a certain… power… over your future.

“Archer banished Scott to Delta Vega for losing his dog.  You hurt my son, in any way, I’ll make you wish for Delta Vega.

“Are we clear, Commander? 

“Excellent.”  


  
**5.  Doctor McCoy**

“So, it’s not exactly news that I don’t like you, Spock.  From what I can tell, the feeling’s mutual.  Or it would be, if you were actually capable of feeling anything.  For some crazy reason, though, Jim apparently… cares… for you.  Kid never did have any taste.  Because of that, I’m going to give you a chance.

“But keep in mind, hobgoblin, as far as I’m concerned, you’ve already got two black marks against you; the whole bringing him up on charges, abandoning him on Delta Vega, trying to choke the fucking life out of him fiasco – and you should be thanking your lucky stars I’m being generous enough to consider all that shit one giant clusterfuck – and stringing him along for two damn months while you ‘considered the pros and cons or engaging in a romantic relationship.’ 

“I don’t know how familiar you are with Terran sports, but I’m telling you now, you’ve got one more strike and then you’re out.  You cause Jim anything even resembling pain, and I’ll make you suffer so much you’ll wish you’d gone out with Vulcan.

“Other than M’Benga, I’m probably the foremost expert on human-Vulcan hybrids in the Federation – at least when it comes to your patchworked excuse for DNA.  I have no problem using that information to my advantage.  You might not have all the crazy allergies Jim does, but you’ve got more than enough biological quirks to serve my needs.

“So you had better take care of him - keep him happy and safe, or as safe as that idiot can ever be with that damn adrenaline addiction of his.  I expect you to cherish and yes, even _love_ him - Vulcan or not.  Or else you’ll find yourself volunteered for a series of medical experiments of an extremely dubious nature.”  


  
**+1.  Lieutenant Uhura**

“I’m going to keep this short, sweet and to the point, Kirk.  If you hurt Spock, I’ll make sure that you can never have sex again – of any kind or definition thereof.  Are we clear?”

“Cr..crystal, Lieutenant.”  


“Good.”  
  
 

  



End file.
